


Kiss or Kill

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath works to kill.  She isn't supposed to have a heart.  She isn't supposed to fall in love.  Especially not with one of her victims.  But she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss or Kill

Tobin sipped her coffee and propped her feet onto her desktop, flipping through the newspaper and leaning back in her desk chair as far as it would allow without breaking. This peacefulness remained for all of thirty seconds before a beeping noise from the old-fashioned computer on Tobin’s desk turned the New Jersey native’s attention away from global crises to the new message in her mailbox.

 

From: Hope

To: Tobin

Message: New target, info. attached.

 

Tobin opened the attached file and printed the pages, flipping through them to read the girl’s records carefully. Robbed banks, a few kidnappings, one murder, high school drop-out, and plenty of tickets for underage drinking and smoking. But nothing worth killing. Tobin rolled her eyes and pulled the phone off her desk, dialing Hope’s number.

“You get the message?” Hope asked.

“Yeah. What do you want me to do with her? I can’t kill an innocent person.” Tobin reminded her boss.

Hope laughed dryly on the other end.

“I don’t want you to kill her.” Hope corrected.

Tobin frowned.

“I want you to arrest her, take her back to your place, and I’ll do the rest.” Hope finished.

Tobin rolled her eyes.

“Why can’t you do it?” Tobin challenged.

Hope laughed again.

“You’re forgetting you need money.” Hope reminded before hanging up.

Tobin groaned and slammed the newly made folder onto her desk before emptying the contents of her bag onto the table and pushing aside her assortment of guns and knives. Adding some water and hand cuffs as a second thought, Tobin tossed the folder into her special pocket and headed out the door, slamming it shut for emphasis on her way to the rest of her apartment.

The phone rang and Tobin, like always, let it go to voicemail.

"Hi, Tobin. It’s your mother again, calling to ask you once again if you want to come visit for Jeffrey’s birthday next week. You’re never around these days and I haven’t seen you in years and everyone misses you, and--"

Tobin picked up the phone and answered the call, waiting for her mom to say a simple “hello?” before hanging up on her. 

Tobin went on to clear the message from her inbox and grab her keys and phone, exiting the apartment and sliding down the railing to the bottom floor, grabbing her overflowing mail and tossing it in the open window of her car and getting inside, starting the engine.

"Took you long enough." Hope’s voice came through on the GPS system.

"Shut up." Tobin snapped.

Hope laughed.

"Just find her location." Tobin hissed.

——-

Fourteen hours later, Tobin found herself in a parking structure outside of a shopping mall in Los Angeles, California, where Hope’s GPS tracking device on Alex’s phone had taken the Jersey native. 

“A shopping mall?” Tobin asked into her phone.

Hope sighed on the other end.

“God, must you question everything?” Hope asked.

Tobin shrugged.

“There aren’t even any high-end stores here.” Tobin whined.

Hope groaned loudly.

"Just go fucking find her and bring her back to Portland.” Hope snapped, hanging up.

Tobin rolled her eyes and tucked her hand cuffs into the back pocket of her black skinny jeans, pushing her white V-neck neatly into her pants and adjusting her belt buckle. Her combat boots still had some mud on them, but who gave a fuck, right?

Tobin locked her car door and slipped her phone into her pocket before walking into the mall, her sunglasses moved to the top of her head.

“I have her located in Nike.” Hope stated through Tobin’s earpiece.

Tobin nodded and found a directory, finding the store and looking around. She spotted the sign and jogged in the direction of the well-known sports store and stepped inside.   
“Go towards the back.” Hope instructed.

Tobin followed, looking left and right as she walked through the store, searching the aisle ways for this girl. 

“Oof!”

Tobin was suddenly on the floor, looking around herself, gaze falling on a woman in front of her around her own age. 

“Sorry.” Tobin mumbled, helping the woman up.

The girl smiled and shook her head.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Tobin caught the raspiness of her voice and looked up, entrancing herself in the piercing blue eyes belonging to the girl.

“Me either.” Tobin mumbled.

The girl had perfectly toned muscles, which were nicely displayed by her tight fitting graphic tee and short denim shorts.

“I’m Alex.” The girl introduced.

“Tobin.”

Tobin stuck her hand out and smiled, shaking the girl’s hand professionally.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hope came through on Tobin’s earpiece.

Tobin pulled her hand from the girl’s grasp and chewed her lip.

“I gotta go.” Tobin said, sticking her thumb in the direction she had come from.

Alex’s smile faltered and she nodded regretfully.

“I’ll see you around?” Alex asked hopefully.

Tobin shrugged.

“Hopefully.” The tan woman smiled.

Alex returned the smile and Tobin spun on her heel for the exit, a set of emotions inside her she hadn’t felt before.

“Holy shit, dude.” Hope said through the earpiece

“What?” Tobin asked, suddenly on-focus.

“That was the girl.” Hope answered.

~~~~~

Tobin woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the glass of her car window and groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sitting upright. 

It was still dark outside, except for the bright light shining through the window. Tobin cursed under her breath and unlocked the door, stepping outside.

“Ma’am, this is private property, you can’t park here overnight.” A man said.

Tobin frowned.

“Says who?” Tobin challenged.

“Says the owner of this land.” The man replied.

Tobin scoffed.

“You’ll need to move your vehicle, ma’am.” The man said.

Tobin was finally able to focus her vision and rolled her eyes as she noticed a badge on the man’s chest pocket.

“Ma’am you have ten minutes to move or I’ll have to arrest you.” The officer stated.

Tobin groaned and shoved the flashlight from her line of vision, moaning as she tried to focus her vision.

“You’re gonna blind someone with that fucking light.” Tobin pointed out, getting back into her car.

The officer stood beside Tobin’s car, watching as she started the engine and stuck her middle finger in the air at him, holding it towards him as she pulled away.

——-

Tobin moaned as she entered the store once it opened, the cool air by the frozen foods attracting her to the aisle, where she opened the door and leaned inside, letting the cold air soothe her headache.

“Hangover?” a voice asked.

Tobin froze when she recognized the raspiness.

“No.” Tobin said, turning around.

Alex was looking at her slyly, a smirk on her face.

“Some stupid cop was shining a light in my face last night and fucked up my vision.” Tobin finished.

Alex frowned.

“Why?” she asked.

Tobin shrugged, raising a pack of frozen waffles to her forehead. Alex giggled and Tobin felt her heart melt at the sound of the other girl’s laughter.

“Slept in my car.” Tobin replied.

“Why?” Alex asked.

“I’m not from here.”

“What about family?” Alex frowned.

“They’re in New Jersey.” Tobin shrugged.

“Hotel?” Alex offered.

“Don’t have the money.”

Alex was silent for a minute and Tobin pulled the waffles away to make sure the girl was still there.

“Wanna crash at my place?” Alex asked.

Tobin’s eyes widened and she felt her heart picking up pace as she nodded.

“Really?” Tobin asked.

Alex nodded.

“I have a guest room, and you seem trustworthy.” Alex joked.

Tobin half-smiled and half-frowned. 

“I’m done shopping, so you can just follow me to my place.” Alex said, guiding Tobin towards the cash registers. 

——-

“You sleep in this room, and I’ll get you some towels and soaps and stuff.” Alex said.

Tobin smiled thankfully.

They had arrived at Alex’s house about ten minutes ago, and Tobin willingly helped the younger girl unpack the groceries from her car and into their proper places before being shown her room.

“You can shower and then sleep a little and then I’ll give you a tour of the house.” Alex called from the hallway, where she was looking for stuff to give Tobin.

“Alright.” Tobin called back.

The tan girl looked around her room, noticing a few picture frames on the walls and nightstand, all of which had their original photos of them.

Alex reappeared at the door and Tobin looked up sleepily at the girl, smiling as Alex placed the towels in the bathroom attached to her room.

“If you’re still asleep, I’ll wake you for lunch.” Alex noted.

Tobin smiled thankfully.

“See you later.” Alex smiled, closing the door behind her.

Tobin started the shower water, leaving a change of clothes by the sink as she waited for the water to heat up.

“Where the hell are you?” Hope came through on the earpiece.

Tobin frowned.

“Alex’s house.” Tobin replied.

Tobin heard Hope gasp.

“May I ask why the fuck you’re there?” Hope hissed.

Tobin shrugged.

“She offered to let me stay.” Tobin replied nonchalantly.

Hope scoffed.

“Are you forgetting you’re supposed to get her to Portland?” Hope asked.

Tobin shook her head.

“Look, it’s all part of my plan. Just go with it and leave me alone with this goddamn earpiece. I’m throwing it out now, so call me like a normal human would." Tobin snapped, taking the piece out and tossing it in the toilet.

——-

Alex slowly opened the door to her guest bedroom, and smiled when she saw Tobin. The girl had on a new pair of maroon skinny jeans and a white V-neck matching the one she wore earlier, and her combat boots had been cleaned and put back on her feet. The girl was lying on top of the sheets, her hair flying around her face as she slept soundly.

The older woman was in a peaceful slumber, and Alex could tell the girl was in need of some sleep before she woke again. 

Deciding to let the woman sleep longer, Alex scribbled a message on a piece of spare paper, sticking it on the dresser next to Tobin and slipping out of the room.

Tobin woke up when she heard a door slam shut.

Looking around the room, Tobin frowned as she realized she’d only been sleeping for three hours- much less than she wanted. A note on the dresser caught Tobin’s eye, and the twenty-five year old lifted the paper, reading Alex’s girly handwriting.

 

Went shopping. Be back at three ;) 

 

Tobin crumpled the paper and tossed it towards the trash can by the door. The woman’s phone began buzzing, a sign of a call, and Tobin groaned loudly before answering.

“What do you want, Hope?” Tobin asked.

Hope scoffed.

“I have Alex’s location at a local bank.” Hope notified.

Tobin shrugged.

“I’m not gonna go after her.” Tobin said.

“You still need to bring her to Portland.” Hope reminded.

Tobin nodded exasperatedly.

“I know, I know, just let me reel her in, have her come at her will.” Tobin reasoned.

Hope laughed dryly.

“Just get her here and I’m good with anything.” Hope replied.

Tobin smiled.

“Aight, now I have two hours until she’s back, so I’m gonna go digging.” Tobin said, hanging up.

The New Jersey native waited about five minutes, lying on her back in bed, before rolling off the mattress and finding her way to the hallway. 

A small office was located at the end of the hallway, its door hidden behind some jackets in a small closet- not the most discreet place. Tobin smirked as she noticed Alex's efforts to be secretive.

Inside was a desk similar to Tobin’s and a cardboard box storing all of Alex’s papers, which each contained lists of codes and combinations to unlock safes, as well as tips on breaking and entering without leaving a trace. A lot of the papers were dated back to almost five years, which would have put Alex at criminal status since age 18. Tobin dug around more and found a folder of arrest records, with some as early as age fourteen. 

“You badass.” Tobin smirked.

After a few more minutes of searching, Tobin found checks written to various people with the same last name- presumably family members. Many of them were of extremely large amounts, and all had different donors on the top of it. Empty checkbooks were scattered across the desk and on the floor, with some disregarded checks stuffed in notebooks and drawers. 

Tobin snapped a few quick pictures with her phone before sliding it back in her pocket and shuffling the papers around the way she thought they looked when she found them.

A car could be heard outside, and Tobin quickly slipped from the room, closing the door behind her and sliding the jackets back over the door, closing the closet door as the front door opened.

Tobin walked out to the kitchen where Alex had set a few paper bags on the island and was taking stuff out of them.

“I got some lunch.” Alex smiled.

“Thanks.” Tobin mumbled, taking a box of chicken nuggets from the younger woman.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes while they ate, and Tobin spoke up.

“So, Alex, tell me about yourself.” Tobin suggested.

Tobin could sense Alex’s hesitancy, and hoped she didn’t sound too suspicious.

Alex took a sip of her soda before looking to Tobin.

“I’ve lived in California my whole life, and my parents divorced when I was fourteen. I was involved in a lot of sports and was gonna be in the youth national development, but got off-track and into the wrong crowds during the divorce drama and started doing drugs and drinking, and a couple arrests and even some of my friend’s deaths got me off that. But then I found it hard to behave, because all my dreams were already ruined, so I started doing illegal stuff like vandalism and stealing and my parents never communicated or wanted to take responsibility for me, so I lived with my oldest sister, and then she shipped me to college as soon as I graduated and forced me to fend for myself.” Alex told. 

Tobin nodded, listening carefully to Alex’s story with a sympathetic frown.

“I’m sorry.” Tobin apologized.

Alex shrugged.

“It’s no biggie.”

The two were silent again.

“What about you?” Alex asked daringly.

Tobin paused and thought for a second. Was she supposed to lie? It didn’t feel right, but was it essential? Screw it, just tell your story, Tobin, you gotta be truthful.

“I was born in 1988 and given up for adoption. I was bounced around foster homes until I was eighteen and allowed to be on my own. In school and extracurricular stuff, I always got in fights because kids bullied me, which was why I never really had any friends or did anything interesting. At eighteen, I actually went on a yearlong search for my birthparents because I felt they might want to see me grown up and would be proud of me somehow, but I found out after my search when I got home, the foster home I came from told me my birthparents had died when I was thirteen and had actually left me all their money and had kept a safe for me to give me when I turned eighteen, and they meant to reunite with me on my fourteenth birthday, like their contract said. But, of course, they died and never did. I was angry and let it out in some pretty violent ways and was arrested for a night before my old friend who had helped me search bailed me out and got me a job.” Tobin explained.

“I guess we both have our sob stories, huh?” Alex asked, smirking.

Tobin shrugged.

“I guess so.”

The two were silent again before Alex spoke.

“So what are you doing in California?” Alex asked.

Tobin shrugged.

“I felt like getting away for a little bit.”

“So it’s not forever?” Alex asked sadly.

Tobin shook her head.

“But maybe you can come back with me and visit? Get out of the state and I’ll pay for it all?” Tobin suggested.

Alex’s eyes lit up and Tobin smiled at the sudden happiness.

“That’d be wonderful.” Alex replied.

Tobin nodded.

“Then it’s set.” Tobin confirmed.

Alex nodded, smiling, and Tobin stood up to throw her trash away.

“Let’s go tomorrow?” Alex asked.

Tobin froze before sitting back down and looked at Alex incredulously.

“Tomorrow?”

Alex nodded.

“To Portland?”

Alex nodded.

“Driving?”

Another nod.

Tobin smiled.

“Well, shit, let’s go pack!”

Alex laughed and walked behind Tobin, peeling off at her bedroom.

“See you for dinnah.” Tobin said, ducking into her guest room.

——-

Tobin woke up at eleven to the sound of doors opening and closing, and quickly slid on her glasses, rushing out to the living room.

Alex was pushing bags up against the wall by the door, moving around quickly and tossing food into other bags.

“Are you moving to my apartment?” Tobin joked.

Alex looked up, smiling at Tobin.

“No, just getting ready.” Alex replied.

Tobin nodded.

“Put your bags here and I’ll pack them into the car and we can head out.” Alex said.

Tobin frowned.

“What about food?”

Alex waved a bag of snacks.

“Got us covered.” Alex smiled.

Tobin smiled and gave Alex a thumbs-up in approval before walking back to the room to get her bags. 

About thirty minutes later, Tobin was in the driver’s seat of her car, leading Alex and herself up the coast of California and towards Portland, Oregon. It was a fourteen hour drive ahead of them, and Alex was already asleep in the passenger seat beside Tobin, having fallen asleepnot even ten minutes from the house.

Tobin was admiring the younger girl, smiling at how peacefully she slept. Her hair was tied back and the sun reflected on her blonde highlights. The girl was in a mellow state and had her chin tucked to her chest, head resting on her arm as a pillow. Alex had abandoned make up today, and Tobin admired the plain yet beautiful look of her face. 

Awkward by the silence that settled over the drive except for the engines of passing cars, Tobin turned the radio on silently, humming along to the music until she found herself softly singing.

“You have a beautiful voice.”

Tobin turned to see Alex in her same position, only with her eyes open and watching Tobin drive.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tobin apologized.

Alex waved her off and sat up straight in her seat.

“It’s alright. I love this song, anyways.” Alex said, turning up the volume.

The two were soon speeding down the freeway with the music blasting through the speakers, singing along to the music obnoxiously and laughing like old friends.

“This is more fun than I’ve had my entire life.” Alex laughed, turning down the radio.

Tobin nodded and smiled.

“Me too.” Tobin replied.

The music played while Tobin contemplated her next sentence.

“I almost feel like I’m finally wanted, ya know?” Tobin asked.

Alex looked sadly to Tobin.

“I do, actually.” Alex smiled.

Tobin nodded thankfully.

The two continued driving through the night, at the choice of Alex, who was eager to get out of the state. They didn’t stop until four in the morning, when Tobin got a text from a very angry Hope, and Alex was asleep. 

The Jersey girl got out of the car and locked the door to keep Alex safe, walking about ten yards from the car and dialing Hope’s number.

"Where the hell are you?" Hope hissed.

Tobin chuckled to herself.

"Uh, probably around San Francisco?" Tobin asked.

Tobin could picture Hope scowling right now, debating the decision to fire the girl then and there.

"What are you doing there?" Hope growled.

Tobin laughed again.

"Bringing her home with me." Tobin replied.

Hope groaned.

"Good. Hurry up, I’m getting impatient and our client is angry." Hope said hanging up.

Tobin frowned and stayed where she was for a minute. She thought for a moment about turning Alex in. It meant she had lied. It meant she’d never see her again. It meant all this work to make a friend was lost. It meant her first true friend was gone.

"Tobin?"

Tobin whirled around to face Alex, who was watching her kindly.

"Yeah?" Tobin asked.

"Are you okay?"

Tobin nodded.

"Yeah, I’m fine. Just had to answer a phone call." Tobin half-lied.

Alex nodded brokenly.

"Want me to drive while you rest?" Alex offered.

Tobin shook her head.

"Nah, we’ll find a hotel." Tobin suggested.

Alex shrugged and pulled out her phone, offering to Google some options while they got back in and continued driving.

——-

The two women got to their hotel at three in the morning, and Tobin was finding it extremely difficult to keep her eyes open. Alex checked them in and unloaded the car while she lazily found their room, thrusting the door open and frowning while smiling inside.

"There’s only one bed." she notified Alex.

Alex nodded.

"It was the cheapest. I hope you don’t mind?"

Tobin shook her head quickly, and Alex giggled.

"Let’s sleep then."

Tobin let her body collapse onto the soft mattress and Alex crawled in next to her, pulling the covers up over their bodies. 

"You’re warm." Alex whispered to Tobin.

Tobin felt herself blush.

"Thanks." she murmured.

Alex nodded in the dark silence, smiling when she heard Tobin’s breathing even out. The Californian curled her arm over Tobin’s torso and pulled the older girl closer into her body, closing her eyes as she fell asleep.

——-

When Tobin woke up in the morning, she felt someone’s arm laid over her chest and the other curled under her body. Tobin smiled as she found Alex’s head resting on her arm, the girl smiling in her sleep. 

Tobin gently began stroking Alex’s hair mindlessly, staring at the ceiling as she thought.

Was she still supposed to turn Alex in? Is this what someone in love did for their job? Did she sacrifice the money for love?

Alex began stirring beside Tobin, and she pushed these thoughts away as she watched Alex come to.

"Good morning." Tobin smiled.

Alex returned the smile and yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" Alex asked.

Tobin nodded.

"Like a baby." she replied.

Alex smiled happily, getting up and stretching

"Breakfast ends in an hour." Alex notified, checking the alarm clock.

Tobin nodded, sad Alex was no longer beside her, and got out of the bed, grabbing some clothes to change into. 

"I’ll meet you there after I shower." Alex called from the bathroom.

Tobin hummed in acknowledgement and grabbed her phone and room key, dialing Hope’s number as she left.

"Finally you get to me first." Hope joked.

Tobin frowned.

"We’re in San Francisco now." Tobin said, ignoring Hope’s comment.

Hope hummed on the other end.

"You like her, don’t you?" Hope asked.

"What?" Tobin asked.

"I can tell, Tobin. You seem sidetracked, and you normally have the suspect back by now." Hope pointed out.

Tobin scowled, rubbing her face with her free hand and taking a seat at a breakfast table.

"What do I do?" Tobin asked.

The Jersey girl could picture Hope shrugging.

"Figure out which is more important- your job or some girl?" Hope asked.

Tobin sighed.

"Tobin, what if you aren’t even gay?" Hope asked.

Tobin frowned. She knew she was gay. She had never had feelings for a boy, and knew she never would.

"Then I’ll deal with it." Tobin said.

Hope was silent.

"So is this you quitting?" the older woman asked.

Tobin sighed again.

"No." Tobin replied.

"Good. Now get your ass back here." Hope said, hanging up.

Tobin frowned as she continued to sit in her chair, her appetite lost.

"Hey!" Alex greeted, walking over.

Tobin forced a smile and stood up, hugging Alex.

"You already ate?" Alex asked.

Tobin nodded, lying.

"Alright, I’ll go grab some food for me, then." Alex noted, heading towards the buffet line.

Tobin sat back in her seat, biting at her nails until Alex returned.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." Alex pointed out.

Tobin hesitantly shook her head.

"Just a little tired." Tobin lied.

Alex frowned.

"Want to stay longer and rest? There’s no rush, right?" Alex asked.

"Nope." Tobin lied.

Alex smiled.

"It’s set." Alex announced.

——-

The two sat around the hotel room until noon, when Alex suggested a picnic by the pool.

"It’ll be good relaxation and then we can sleep afterwards." Alex had pointed out.

Tobin had carried a basket of sandwiches and drinks to the pool while Alex followed with chips and snacks, and the two ate quickly.

They were currently lying on the lawn beside the pool, Alex tanning while Tobin admired her toned body whilst pretending to tan.

"Let’s go swimming." Alex announced, sitting up.

Tobin looked over curiously as Alex stood and fixed her bikini top, looking at Tobin with a smile.

"Like what you see?" Alex teased, catching Tobin’s stare.

Tobin blushed and nodded.

"Last one in is a rotten egg." Alex yelled, hopping into the cool water.

Tobin smiled at the girl’s childlike behavior and competitiveness before standing and pulling off her shorts and t-shirt. Alex was leaning on the side of the pool, watching Tobin as she jumped into the water and resurfaced, swimming towards Alex.

"What do we do now?" Tobin asked.

Alex smiled mischievously.

"Race?" Alex suggested.

Tobin raised an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling you’ll win." Tobin pointed out.

Alex shrugged.

"There’s only one way to tell." Alex replied.

"Best 46 out of 90?" Tobin offered.

Alex nodded vigorously.

"You’re on."

———

Fifty races later, as Tobin couldn’t accept her losses, the two were leaning on the railing by the entrance to the pool, out of breath and stomachs hurting from the laughing.

“I win.” Alex announced.

Tobin shook her head.

“You cheated, that’s what you did.” Tobin accused.

Alex dropped her jaw in mock hurt.

“Not even!” Alex exclaimed.

Tobin rolled her eyes, laughing when Alex splashed water onto her face.

“This is a lot of fun.” Alex commented, leaning on the rail again.

Tobin nodded.

“This is the only fun I’ve had in my entire life.” Tobin whispered, hoping Alex wouldn’t hear.

But she did.

Alex frowned and looked to Tobin questioningly.

“I might have never really had friends.” Tobin admitted.

Alex shrugged.

“Join the club.” Alex smiled.

“But you hung out with people.” Tobin pointed out.

Alex shook her head.

“I hung out with people, but they weren’t my friends. We used each other for drugs and alcohol.” Alex confessed.

Tobin nodded slowly and unsurely and took in a deep breath and Alex tilted her head back to look at the sky, watching as the colors slowly changed to black.

“I’ve never been out of southern California.” Alex shared.

Tobin looked at her.

“Until a few days ago, I’d never been to southern California.” Tobin replied.

Alex nodded.

“I’m excited. New adventure, new experiences.” Alex added.

Tobin nodded.

“I can’t wait to tell my dad.” Alex said sadly.

Tobin frowned and looked at Alex.

“I thought you didn’t talk?” Tobin asked.

Alex shook her head, and then nodded slowly.

“We didn’t, but he had always kind of been trying to help me. After I graduated high school, he got in a really bad car accident that left him paralyzed from the waist-down, and the doctors said he almost died and that is was a miracle he didn’t. I kind of realized then how important he was to me and started helping him out with money for therapy and his medical bills because he couldn’t work anymore.” Alex shared.

Tobin blew out a breath of air at the sadness of Alex’s life.

“Can I tell you something?” Alex asked, looking at Tobin.

The girl nodded.

“You can’t tell anybody.” Alex added.

Tobin nodded again.

“I kind of rob banks so I can keep giving him money.” Alex whispered.

Tobin didn’t change her facial expression. Instead, she smiled softly after a few seconds.

“I think that’s awesome of you.” Tobin admitted.

Alex sighed.

“But everyone wants me arrested, even though they don’t know who I am.” Alex sighed.

Tobin shrugged.

“If they knew you like I do now, they wouldn’t want you to be arrested. Never.” Tobin stated.

Alex shrugged hesitantly.

“It’s still a crime, Tobin.” Alex pointed out.

Tobin shrugged.

“We all break the law at times in our life, but some do it to different degrees.” Tobin reminded her.

Alex nodded slowly.

“You know he did it on purpose?” Alex asked.

Tobin frowned.

“Who did what?” Tobin asked.

Alex sniffed and looked to the water sadly.

“One of my boyfriends who used me to get alcohol was mad when I left the group, thus getting rid of their alcohol abilities. He got back at him by trying to kill him.” Alex said.

Tobin widened her eyes.

“Jeez.”

Alex nodded.

“He was crazy, but I didn’t think of that before it happened.” Alex added.

Tobin shook her head in disbelief.

“I’m so sorry.” Tobin apologized.

Alex shrugged it off.

“It’s alright.” She whispered.

Tobin noticed the sun beginning to dip below the buildings and stood up.

“We should head back and order some food.” Tobin suggested.

Alex nodded and followed the older woman out of the water.

“Thanks for being a good listener.” Alex smiled.

Tobin shrugged.

“I’m like corn.” Tobin said.

Alex frowned.

“I’m all ears!” Tobin burst out laughing.

Alex rolled her eyes and punched Tobin’s arm, causing the older girl to feign injury.

“Ow! I’m wounded!” Tobin dramatized.

Alex scoffed.

“Drama queen.” She commented, leaving the area to leave Tobin to chase after her.

——-

After two more reluctant days of lying around lazily and falling deeper into love, Tobin and Alex decided they needed to continue up north.

“Do we want the coastal view or forest?” Tobin asked about two miles from the fork in the road.

Alex shrugged.

“Forest. I’ve seen the coast my entire life.” Alex answered.

Tobin nodded and turned her blinker on, watching the road to make sure she took the correct lane. 

Hope Valley a sign read, and Tobin quickly remembered why she was making this trip in the first place. And how everything was going so wrong.

Tobin Heath was supposed to be a killer. She wasn’t supposed to have a heart. She wasn’t supposed to fall in love. She wasn’t supposed to even be with Alex this long. But she did. And she was in love. And everything was going so perfectly, yet so terribly at the same time.

“Can we stop at Tillamook?” Alex asked, looking up from her phone.

Tobin turned to her, frowning slightly.

“It’s the Tillamook factory in about an hour.” Alex explained.

Tobin nodded slowly.

“Why not?” Tobin asked, smiling.

She knew she might as well treasure her time with Alex before she turned her in to Hope for the older woman to do God knows what. And that was what scared Tobin. What if Hope had her put in prison or killed? She didn’t know Alex’s meaning behind all of this, and if Alex died, what would happen to her dad? It’d all be Tobin’s fault if anything happened. How would Alex’s dad react when he found out his daughter was killed for trying to help him? Would he even know that was why she was killed.

“Does he even know you rob banks for him?” Tobin asked aloud.

Alex frowned and looked at Tobin curiously.

“Does your dad know how you get money for him?” Tobin clarified.

Alex sighed and put her phone down, rubbing her face with her hands.

“No.” Alex admitted.

Tobin raised an eyebrow.

“He thinks I’m a businesswoman in L.A. and I just don’t have the heart to tell him because every time I go visit, he just reminds me how he’s so happy I went away from my bad side.” Alex backed up.

Tobin chewed her lip thoughtfully.

“Seems reasonable.” Tobin replied.

“Reasonable? What do you mean?” Alex asked, feeling worried.

Tobin shook her head.

“I’d do the same.” Tobin fixed.

Alex nodded.

The ride was silent as Tobin pulled onto the correct road to take them through the forest, and Alex leaned forward to turn the radio on and break the silence.

——-

Another day passed, and another day of guilt for Tobin. 

The two were only five hours of a long scenic route away from Portland. It would have only been three if Tobin hadn’t suggested the scenic route to buy herself more time to make her decision. It had been almost five days since the Jersey native had spoken to Hope, and she had shut off her phone, willing to feel Hope’s wrath when she returned.

“And we’ll be burning up like neon lights!” Alex sang obnoxiously, laughing as the music played through the car.

Tobin laughed and shook her head, turning down the radio as Alex turned to her and pouted.

“Not fair.” Alex whined.

Tobin shrugged carelessly.

“Can I tell you something?” Tobin asked.

Alex nodded. The New Jersey native suddenly felt pressured. She didn’t want to tell Alex. But she needed to. Right?

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.” Tobin began.

Alex nodded again.

Tobin sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“About how I met you.” Tobin continued.

“It was God’s choice.” Alex interrupted.

Tobin shook her head.

“I lied about my job and why I was in California, too.” Tobin added.

Alex waited, listening expectantly.

“I kill people for a living and my boss wanted me to get you and bring you back here for God knows what.” Tobin confessed.

Alex was silent.

“But I don’t even know if I’ll still take you back.” Tobin quickly added.

Alex was silent again.

“I know.” The Californian admitted.

Tobin raised an eyebrow.

“Nobody ever just likes me for me.” Alex answered.

“Alex, I do like you, though.” Tobin replied.

Alex shrugged.

“But what’s the point? You have a job to do.” Alex pointed out.

Tobin opened her mouth to speak and closed it in defeat.

“I won’t turn you in.” Tobin said after a few minutes of silence.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t care if I lose my job, but your dad needs the money.” Tobin added.

Alex shook her head sadly.

“He’ll get over it. He won’t remember me or why I left.” Alex babbled.

Tobin shook her head.

“I won’t let him. He’s gonna remember you forever, Alex. You’re giving him life.” Tobin pushed.

Alex shrugged and Tobin shook her head again.

“Alex, you’ve risked too much to give up now.” Tobin stated.

“Then why did you bring me here?” Alex asked.

Tobin frowned.

“I didn’t know why you did it.” Tobin answered dejectedly.

Alex shook her head, annoyed.

“And you were arresting me for a crime. That’s how it’s supposed to happen.” Alex said.

Tobin frowned.

“You’re not making any sense.” Tobin challenged.

Alex scoffed.

“Your job is to arrest me!” Alex exclaimed.

“But I don’t want to!” Tobin shouted.

Alex shook her head.

“Why? All I am is trouble and crime and guilt.” Alex asked, annoyed.

Tobin scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Because, Alex, I-I love you.” Tobin gave in.

Alex’s eyes widened.

“You what?”

“I love you. I came on this trip to strictly arrest you, but I ended up falling in love, which I definitely wasn’t supposed to do, and now I don’t want to give you up.” Tobin clarified.

Alex sadly dropped her head.

“Tobin, someone’s gonna find me someday.” Alex pointed out.

Tobin shook her head.

“Not with my record protecting you. I used to clear the backgrounds of my friends to make some extra money- I’m a pro at it and I can do yours.” Tobin remembered.

Alex looked sadly out her car window.

“Alex, I won’t miss another chance to keep someone alive.” Tobin stated.

Alex turned to Tobin and frowned.

“My adoptive parents died while I was out searching for my birth parents. I could’ve been there for them to keep them from going out to find me, but I left, and they searched and searched for me and the depression from thinking that they messed up got to them and my adoptive dad drove them right into a river.” Tobin explained.

Alex’s jaw dropped.

“I didn’t know…” Alex’s voice trailed.

Tobin shrugged with one shoulder.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Tobin admitted.

——-

The following day, Tobin found her eyelids drooping again as she fought to stay awake only three hours from Portland.

Tobin had tried everything to delay the arrival to the city, but she knew she was running out of time.

Her words between herself and Alex had been very few, and Tobin could feel Alex’s confusion hanging in the air between them. The younger girl had been quiet, staring out her window and watching the passing trees.

“Let’s pull over.” Alex suggested.

Tobin looked to the Californian, who looked fairly tired, too.

“Alright.” Tobin agreed.

Alex nodded and pointed to a passing sign.

“There’s a hotel in three miles.” Alex notified the driver.

Tobin nodded and watched Alex as she looked back out the window, resting her head on the seatbelt and sighing.

“Alex?” Tobin asked.

“Mhm?” Alex hummed, not moving.

“Are we good?” Tobin asked.

Alex laughed riskily.

“Why not?” she asked.

Tobin sighed.

“Please don’t act that way.” Tobin begged.

Alex scoffed and faced Tobin.

“What way? How else can I act when we’re a day from me losing the one person I thought was my friend but turned out to be using me like everyone else?” Alex asked, her voice low.

Tobin froze. She didn’t know how to answer.

“Alex, I’m not gonna turn you in.” Tobin decided.

Alex shook her head.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because your dad needs you.”

“No he doesn’t! He’s on the verge of death, let yourself live with money!” Alex shouted.

Tobin shook her head.

“No. We’ll go to Portland and I’ll tell Hope you escaped one night out of the hotel and I couldn’t find you. I’ll remove your tracker tonight and send you on a plane back home when we get to Portland after I clear your history.” Tobin laid out the plan.

Alex shrugged.

“If you think it’ll work, I’ll go with it.”

Tobin smiled.

“But what happens after?” Alex asked.

Tobin frowned.

“You’re doing this because you love me. So we just forget each other afterwards?” Alex asked sadly.

Tobin drooped her shoulders.

Alex chewed her lip and pointed for Tobin to exit the freeway.

“I’ll figure it out.” Tobin confirmed.

Alex nodded hesitantly and unbuckled her seatbelt as they pulled into the driveway of the hotel.

“I’ll get us one room.” Alex notified Tobin before walking inside.

The older woman nodded and got out to load their stuff onto a trolley to give Alex when the older girl returned.

Alex came back quickly afterwards, handing a key to Tobin and leading them to their room on the fifth floor before turning in for the night without another word.

——-

Tobin woke up the next morning feeling uncharacteristically groggy. It was obviously the middle of the day, as the sun poured into the room and made the Jersey native groan at the brightness forcing her awake.

Then Tobin noticed how awkwardly quiet it was and turned to face Alex’s bed, freezing when she saw the bed empty and nicely made. The bathroom door wasn’t closed and Tobin noticed all of Alex’s bags were gone.

“Shit.” Tobin muttered.

The Jersey girl began gathering her stuff and packing up anything she had taken out, thankful she hadn’t changed when she got to the room.

“Where did the girl go?” Tobin asked the front desk as she ran to the lobby.

The man looked at her curiously.

“The girl! We checked in at midnight, she’s about my height, bright blue eyes, amazing body, sick ass perfect hair!” Tobin yelled, trying to put together a mental image.

The man’s eyes widened and he nodded slowly as he “ooh”ed.

“She left at about three this morning, asking for a bus to Portland.” The man answered, smiling as his ability to remember.

Or maybe he was remembering Alex.

Tobin shrugged it off and nodded in thanks, running off to look for her car and toss her bags inside the trunk, hopping inside and speeding towards the freeway.

Three o’clock had been almost five hours ago, and Tobin knew that Alex was definitely in Portland already, doing God knows what.

Tobin planned out all of the possibilities while she drove, soon finding herself pulling off the road and onto the Portland street Hope’s apartment was located on.

“Hope! Open the door!” Tobin shouted, knocking loudly.

Hope answered the door, frowning, a sure sign Tobin had woken her.

“Where’s Alex?” Tobin asked frantically.

Hope gave Tobin a confused look.

“You’re supposed to have her.” Hope deadpanned.

Tobin frowned knowingly.

“I know, but she left the hotel at three in the morning and headed here.” Tobin notified.

Hope scoffed and shook her head, clearly disappointed.

“It’s not my problem, Tobin. Go find her yourself.” Hope said, closing the door.

Tobin frowned and stuck her foot in the door, stopping it.

“I quit.” Tobin said plainly.

Hope threw the door open.

“You what?” she asked.

Tobin looked at her blankly.

“I quit.” Tobin repeated slowly, turning and walking back to her car wordlessly.

Hope watched from the door as Tobin strutted back towards her car, trying not to look frantic.

She quickly started her engine when she got into the car, the realization hitting her as she remembered Alex’s tracker was still in her arm as she hadn’t removed it last night.

“Hope!” Tobin yelled, running back to the house.

Hope was standing at the door smirking, and pulled out her phone, checking a few things.

“She’s at the donut shop.” Hope smiled to her friend.

Tobin smiled gratefully and nodded.

“Thank you.” Tobin mumbled, running back to her car.

——-

Tobin ran into the donut shop, eyes searching the small building as she desperately tried to search for any indication of Alex’s presence.

“Bathroom.” Hope had texted her.

Tobin read the message and pushed the door open, freezing when she saw a trail of blood to the trash can. The Jersey native held her breath as she walked up to the trash can, her heart sinking as she noticed the tracker sitting on a napkin covered in blood.

Tobin felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she slowly pulled it out, checking the caller I.D.

“Go ahead and tell me how wrong I was to trust her.” Tobin told Hope.

Hope laughed.

“No. The police wants us to see their new suspect list.” Hope changed the subject.

Tobin nodded slowly and hung up, grabbing the bloody tracker with a new napkin before tucking it deep into her pocket and going back out to her car.

Plenty of people gave her strange looks as she left without buying anything, and Tobin ignored them as she sped to the police station and jogged up the stairs, meeting Hope inside as she talked to her husband, Chief of Police Jerramy Stevens. 

“You guys ready?” Jerramy asked.

Tobin nodded mindlessly and followed the couple to his office, where he laid two files down, one for each of them.

“There’s ten new ones in each. Each has a description of what we need,” Jerramy notified, “And sorry, Tobin, but no kills this round.”

Tobin shrugged and sighed loudly, grabbing the folder and flipping through it. She stopped at a name. Kylie Morgan. Morgan. Alex Morgan. 

“Hellooo?” Hope asked, snapping her fingers.

Tobin’s head whipped up.

“I said I’ll meet you later.” Hope repeated.

Tobin nodded and thanked Jerramy softly, tucking the folder under her arm and walking out of the office slowly.

The Jersey girl didn’t know why or what caused her to, but she looked up as she passed the main lobby again, freezing when she caught a glimpse of a familiar pony tail in the window of an interrogation room.

Tobin walked up, flashing a badge to anyone who gave her a weird look, and knocked on the door.

Alex turned, her eyes widening when she saw Tobin.

The New Jersey native swung the door open and closed it behind her, walking to Alex.

“What are you doing?” Tobin asked.

Alex slumped her head.

“Turning myself in.” Alex admitted softly.

Tobin shook her head.

“Don’t do it, Alex. Please don’t do it.” Tobin pleaded.

Alex frowned.

“Why do you care so much?” Alex asked.

“Because I know you don’t deserve it. You got lost along the way and you just need some guidance. Please don’t do it, Alex.” Tobin begged.

Alex felt tears filling her eyes as she watched Tobin beg for her to stop, something she’d never experienced- someone wanted her.

“It’s too late, Tobin.” Alex said sadly.

Tobin shook her head.

“It’s not. Just play along.” Tobin urged.

Alex looked confusedly to Tobin as a police officer walked inside, giving Tobin an odd look.

“Miss Heath?” he asked.

Tobin nodded.

“I need to interview my prisoner.” The officer said.

Tobin shook her head.

“There’s been a misunderstanding. This is my girlfriend.” Tobin lied.

The cop raised an eyebrow.

“She got a concussion recently and has been awfully confused, and she was looking for me. We use the code of “turning ourselves in” to find each other.” Tobin lied.

Alex tried not to smile at how good the lie was, and tried to keep a confused expression.

The cop nodded slowly and unsuredly, looking to Alex, who squinted at him.

“I guess I’ll let you off.” The cop reasoned.

Tobin smiled and thanked him, going through the act of helping Alex up and guiding her from the room, saying Alex knew she wasn’t at work.

“That was great.” Alex said when they were outside.

Tobin blushed.

“I’m paid to lie.” Tobin shrugged.

Alex smirked and then bit her lip.

“Sorry I kinda ran away.” Alex said, scrunching her nose.

Tobin waved a hand at her.

“Forget it.”

The two were silent.

“What do you wanna do?” Tobin asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“I kinda quit my job.” Tobin said, smiling cheekily.

Alex’s eyes widened and she laughed.

“No way!” she exclaimed.

Tobin shrugged, smiling.

“Wow.”

Tobin nodded.

“Well I’m pretty up for anything you want to do.” Alex changed the topic.

Tobin cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” she asked.

Alex nodded.

Tobin reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter.

“Heads I kill you, tails you kiss me?” Tobin asked cheekily.

Alex’s jaw dropped.

“That’s awfully harsh!” she cried.

Tobin shrugged.

“You up for it?”

Alex sighed and nodded reluctantly, watching as Tobin flipped the coin off her thumb and it landed.

Alex sucked in a deep breath as she saw the side the coin displayed proudly, as if to tease her. 

Tobin looked to Alex guiltily and reached her hand towards her back pocket, pulling something out and placing it by her right hip.

“On the count of three.” Tobin warned.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, biting her lip.

“One.” Tobin said.

“Two.” Alex added.

“Three.” Tobin said.

The New Jersey native pushed her face forward towards Alex’s locking their lips as they both took turns deepening the kiss.

Alex felt cold metal on her wrist and pulled away to see Tobin locking a pair of handcuffs between them.

“So you don’t run away again.” Tobin smiled.

Alex shook her head and Tobin’s thought, and shrugged.

“Can we finish now?” she asked, scrunching her nose.

Tobin smiled mischievously and nodded.

“Kiss it is.”


End file.
